


Tormenta

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Después del support A+, Fictober 2019, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Ruta: Flor Carmesí, Solo es un poco de angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Cuando Dorothea le dijo que Ferdinand había comprado un anillo a Hubert se le vino el mundo encima". One-shot.





	Tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> Yo iba a hacer un AU de la Bella y la Bestia con esta palabra pero en vez de eso decidí que no. Que mejor hacía esta idea primero. 
> 
> Día #24. Tormenta.

Como si el día no fuera ya de por si lo suficiente malo el clima además tenía que acompañarlo. Hubert miró por la ventana con expresión sombría la lluvia que caía sin cesar. Era un contraste curioso con el buen día que les había recibido aquella mañana. Todo había ido empeorando, sin embargo, a medida que las horas pasaban hasta ese momento de la tarde. En realidad, el clima había estado sorprendentemente clemente después del final de la guerra. Una semana después, era normal que volviera a las habituales lluvias de aquella época del año.

Debería estar feliz. Con aquellos que se ocultaban en la oscuridad muertos al igual que Rhea nadie debería poder oponerse a las reformas que su emperatriz iba a aplicar en Fódlan. El camino que se abría ante ellos era brillante. Pasada la euforia de los primeros días, de hecho, Dorothea había propuesto celebrar una fiesta para despedirse del lugar y de la batalla. Ya habría tiempo de organizar fiestas y desfiles en la capital imperial. Aquel día sería solo para aquellos que habían arriesgado sus vidas directamente.

O algo como eso había dicho.

A Hubert no le importaba demasiado. Su majestad había estado de acuerdo pero solo porque cuando regresaran a Enbarr planeaba encerrarse a trabajar y no hablar de celebraciones en mínimo medio año. Hubert la apoyaba, aunque la habría apoyado quisiera lo que quisiera pues él podía ocuparse perfectamente de cualquier trabajo que su señora quisiera delegar en él. Byleth los había sermoneado como solo el profesor sabía hacer. Casi había convencido a la emperatriz de dar su brazo a torcer.

Casi.

Aunque estaba seguro de que camino a Enbarr intentaría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

No intervendría. Hubert había entendido hacía mucho tiempo que la relación de su majestad y el profesor era algo en lo que era mejor no entrometerse. Además, su emperatriz disfrutaba de manera desmedida de la atención que el otro hombre le dedicaba y él como buen vasallo respetaba los sentimientos de su majestad.

Además, para su desgracia y su asombro él tenía sus propios problemas sentimentales.

La pequeña caja en su chaqueta de repente se sentía tan pesada como si estuviera hecha de plomo. Él ya había asumido el rechazo cuando la compró y ahora ni siquiera se atrevía a dársela al otro hombre.

Todo por culpa de Dorothea.

Para empezar, había sido un impulso estúpido comprar el anillo. Había ido al mercado buscando algunos granos de café para el camino a Enbarr cuando lo había visto. Un nuevo mercader itinerante pero surtido de varias joyas de todo tipo. Por supuesto, no se había acercado a él hasta que se había quedado solo y había sido una cuestión pragmática. Solo quería averiguar quién era, de donde venía y si por algún casual era un espía de algún resquicio de las sombras.

Cuando se había quedado satisfecho tras sus averiguaciones y estaba por irse, lo vio.

Un anillo dorado con un centro de ámbar. La combinación era, sin duda alguna, de un excesivo monocolor y, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para comprarlo y marcharse de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo. Se preguntó a sí mismo que estúpido impulso le había dado mas él conocía ya de antemano la respuesta. Sabía perfectamente el motivo. La piedra preciosa en su chaqueta palidecía en hermosura con la causa de sus desvelos. Cualquiera de los anillos expuestos lo hacía.

Durante aquella mañana había tenido multitud de ocasiones de entregar la joya, de hecho y, sin embargo, no se había atrevido. A la hora de la comida, como un pájaro de mal agüero el profesor le había invitado a comer junto a Dorothea. Una combinación inusual. Byleth siempre solía arrastrarlo junto a Ferdinand y tenía comprobado que sentía predilección por invitar a Petra cuando llamaba a Dorothea. Era raro (aunque no nuevo) que los llamase a ellos dos a comer con él.

Las comidas con Byleth nunca eran silenciosas lo cual era gracioso teniendo en cuenta que el hombre apenas solía pronunciar palabra alguna. Quizá si lo hubiese invitado a comer con Edelgard si se habrían mantenido en silencio los tres, pero era imposible callar a Dorothea ni debajo del agua.

En ese aspecto se parecía mucho a Ferdinand.

—Y entonces se atrevió a decirme… —continuó relatando la mujer—. ¡Tuvo el descaro de decirme que yo solo valía por lo que tengo el torso! Si no fuera porque andábamos cortos de personal os aseguro que le habría quemado hasta las cejas —siseó mientras incrustaba su tenedor en una pobre patata.

—Bueno, la guerra ya ha finalizado así que si quieres que le ocurra un desafortunado accidente solo tienes que pedírmelo —decidió responder el moreno. Si se centraba en los asuntos triviales de la cantante era posible para él olvidarse del pesado metal en su bolsillo.

—Oh, cielos, eres un encanto cuando quieres Hubie pero por el momento declinaré tu oferta —se metió un trozo de zanahoria en la boca y masticó lentamente—. Por el momento.

—Como desees.

—Hablando de hombres sin corazón. Tú y yo somos los mejores amigos de Ferdie, ¿no es así? —Hubert estuvo a punto de ver volar sus propias patatas, ¿qué diablos tenían que ver los hombres sin corazón con Ferdinand?

—Bueno, me atrevería a jurar que eres su mejor amiga, pero no creo que él y yo aún hayamos llegado a ese grado de… confianza —carraspeó.

—Tonterías. Eres su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, si tú insistes… —el malestar en su estómago era normal a esas alturas cada vez que alguien le recordaba lo buen amigo que era de Ferdinand von Aegir. La ruleta rusa en la que se habían convertido sus emociones por culpa de aquel hombre empezaba a resultar ciertamente molesta.

—Entonces si no me lo ha contado a mí por fuerza tiene que habértelo contado a ti. ¡Tiene que habérselo dicho a alguien! —Dorothea le señaló con el tenedor—. Desembucha.

—Ruego me disculpes, Dorothea, pero tendrás que ser más específica.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Hubie. No me creo que no se lo haya contado a nadie —miró desesperada al profesor pero este le devolvió una mirada igual de interrogante.

—Yo también te ruego que seas más específica, Dorothea —pidió a su vez Byleth.

—Oh, bien, vale, vosotros ganáis. Decidme para quien es el anillo que compró hace tres noches.

Una zanahoria del plato de Byleth voló directamente al centro de la mesa mientras Hubert parpadeaba lentamente. ¿Qué? El moreno no pudo más que sumirse en un profundo silencio mientras su rostro palidecía hasta adquirir el tono de un muerto.

—¿No sueles ser buena adivinando ese tipo de cosas? —preguntó Byleth en vez de responder a su pregunta.

—Creía que sí pero últimamente no parezco acertar demasiado en el asunto. Ah, profesor, ¿estoy perdiendo mis facultades? —un suspiro de pena surgió de su pequeña boca—. ¿Entonces tampoco te lo ha contado a ti?

—No —no supo exactamente como fue capaz de encontrar la voz después de la noticia. Su mente impaciente estaba tratando de encontrar a la persona a la que Ferdinand debía haber estado cortejando pero su cerebro se resistía a darle una pista. Había demasiadas personas con las que el pelirrojo se llevaba bien, con las que intercambiaba regalos y sonrisas. Apretó el tenedor con fuerza.

—Quizá sea para ti —Byleth le dijo a Dorothea.

—Sería un poco de mal gusto que fuera para mi teniendo en cuenta que lo compró en mis narices —la mujer volvió a suspirar sonoramente—. Además, eso sería un desastre para él, Ferdie sabe que mi corazón ahora mismo está jugando en otras ligas —sus mejillas se sonrojaron y ella desvió la mirada.

Hubert se preguntó por un momento que se sentiría poder ser tan abierto como Dorothea con sus sentimientos. Que se sentiría siendo capaz de delatar una debilidad tan grande sin temer las consecuencias. A veces la envidiaba. Solo un poco.

—¿Entonces no se te ocurre nadie más de quien Ferdinand pueda estar enamorado? —si no fuera imposible Hubert pensaría que por un instante los ojos de Byleth se habían dirigido a él. Imaginaciones de su corazón desesperado, lo más probable.

—Pues a decir verdad… Oh —se quedó callada—. ¡Oh! Mierda —se llevó de repente la mano a la boca y Hubert la miró de manera inquisidora. Entonces ella le miró y él arqueó su ceja derecha—. ¿Quizá me haya precipitado y sea un regalo para la boda de su majestad? —el repentino nerviosismo de la castaña no le dio buena espina al mago pero su humor estaba tan por los suelos en ese momento que decidió no presionarla.

Para empezar, no quería saber la respuesta.

—Creo que ni Aegir tiene tan mal gusto como para regalarle un anillo a una futura novia, Dorothea, a menos que intentes decirme que quiere arrebatarla en el altar.

—Por supuesto que no, Hubie, que cosas tienes —la mujer empezó a reír con el nerviosismo suturando por sus poros y él torció el gesto—. ¡Bueno! La comida estaba deliciosa, pero si me disculpáis tengo todavía unos recados que hacer. Un placer pasar la velada con vosotros dos, adiós profesor, Hubie.

Y huyó a ojos de Hubert como una rata cobarde. Estaba seguro de que la castaña se había percatado de algo, pero parecía que no estaba entre sus planes compartirlo con él. ¡Después de que encima fuera ella la que sacara el tema! Ni siquiera debería estar molesto, en realidad, no quería saberlo, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo. La presión en su pecho se intensificaba con la sola idea.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —parpadeó cuando Byleth habló y alzó el rostro para mirar a los ojos del profesor. Inmediatamente torció el gesto y desvió la mirada a su plato medio vacío.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Te vi esta mañana —un golpe en la cara habría dolido menos que eso—. No deberías dejar que la indiscreción de Dorothea te desanime. Deberías hablar con él.

—Te repito que no sé de qué hablas, profesor. Ahora, si me disculpas, yo también tengo trabajo que hacer —así que después de pensar en Dorothea huyendo como una rata no le quedó más remedio que emularla para proteger el poco orgullo que le quedaba en ese momento.

El día, por supuesto, empeoró después de ese encantador incidente en el comedor hasta la situación en la que se encontraba.

Edelgard le había citado horas más tarde junto a Ferdinand y les había pedido a ambos que bajaran al sótano de los dormitorios de los profesores debido a que varios soldados se habían quejado de escuchar ruidos provenientes de los mismos. Honestamente, lo último que le apetecía a Hubert era ir con Ferdinand a un lugar oscuro y sombrío más si tenían en cuenta que la tarde ya estaba bastante oscura con las nubes de tormenta formándose sobre su cabeza. Además, el hecho de que el profesor estuviera detrás de Edelgard le hacía sospechar aún más de la situación. Aun así y dado que era una orden directa de la emperatriz no hizo otra cosa más que obedecer y tras dedicarle una de sus reverencias se marchó junto al pelirrojo al lugar en cuestión.

Nunca se le había dado demasiado bien ignorar a Ferdinand incluso cuando era un estudiante molesto y arrogante (seguía siendo arrogante pero al menos había dejado de ser irritante), sin embargo, lo intentó. No prestarle demasiada atención. Al menos era su intención hasta que, cuando entraron al sótano, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos con un sonoro portazo.

—De acuerdo, mantengamos la calma —había dicho antes de intentar abrir la puerta con uno de sus hechizos. Al ver que el primero no surtió efecto lo intentó con otro más potente. Ambos se extinguieron nada más tocaron la puerta. Inmediatamente después, Ferdinand intentó el clásico modo. Si la magia no funcionaba la fuerza bruta lo haría, pero acabó saliendo despedido en cuanto su espada tocó la puerta en la dirección contraria. Hubert le ayudó a levantarse antes de instarle a buscar otra salida.

Y todos esos sucesos habían sido los desencadenantes que le habían llevado a semejante situación, mirando como la tormenta arrecía contra las ventanas que Rhea precariamente había instalado en aquel sótano después del secuestro de Flayn. Para más inri, tenía a la persona con la que menos ganas tenía de pasar la tarde justo detrás de él, sentado a un metro de distancia y estornudando de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué no has traído contigo ropa de abrigo? —le había preguntado.

—No esperaba que nos quedásemos encerrados en un lugar tan frío, Hubert —había siseado el pelirrojo en respuesta. Al final, había tenido que agarrar los palos de las apagadas antorchas para hacer una pequeña hoguera con la que calentarse a sí mismo y a su compañero.

Hubert sabía que estaba siendo infantil al intentar ignorarle pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la nueva situación y el mundo parecía empeñado en negárselo. De todas formas, no es que pensase que Ferdinand iba a aceptar su anillo pero había esperado tener algo de tiempo para lamerse las heridas y preparar su férrea defensa antes de que el pelirrojo se decidiera a contraer matrimonio.

Estaba visto que había sido demasiado optimista.

—¿Crees que podremos salir por la ventana? —terminó por preguntar sin apartar los ojos del cristal. ¿Era posible que su cuerpo cupiera por ella? Aunque el principal problema iba a ser escalar hasta allí. Estaba demasiado… alto. Ah, en momentos como ese odiaba ser más delgado que Ferdinand. Prefería sostenerle él y que el pelirrojo escalase pero algo le decía que los amplios pectorales del contrario no iban a caber por esa ventana fácilmente. Tampoco tenían aceite para engrasarle (y él se negaba a hacer eso).

—Podemos intentarlo. Aunque antes me gustaría que me explicases qué te pasa conmigo.

—No me pasa nada contigo.

—No me mientas, Hubert, a estas alturas puedo decir perfectamente cuando estás irritado conmigo y me gustaría entender por qué. No recuerdo ninguna ofensa que haya cometido contra ti.

—Cometes muchas ofensas contra mí diariamente, Ferdinand —_tu mera existencia es una ofensa contra mi corazón_— solo que de algunas no te das cuenta.

—Eres un… —aspiró con fuerza—. Bueno, ¿cuál se supone que ha sido esta vez?

—Nada.

—¡Te he dicho que no me mientas! Desde que entramos en el despacho de su majestad has estado evitando el contacto visual conmigo.

—Eres demasiado brillante.

—¿Ah?

—Está nublado y eres demasiado brillante. Tu reflejo deslumbra así que por eso no te miro —era quizá la excusa más patética que había inventado Hubert sobre la marcha alguna vez.

—¡No me puedo creer que estés diciendo algo tan vergonzoso con tal de no contarme la verdad!

—Y yo no me puedo creer que estemos discutiendo está chorrada en vez de intentar salir por la ventana. No estoy enfadado contigo —lo estaba consigo mismo, en realidad—. Así que déjate de historias y ayúdame a alcanzar la ventana. Venga.

—Ni pienses por un momento que no seguiremos esta conversación cuando salgamos de aquí —Ferdinand refunfuñó.

Le oyó chasquear la lengua detrás de él y por fin se separó del fuego para llegar hasta él. Hubert no agradeció la cercanía, de hecho, había varios motivos por los que estar histérico en esa situación. El primero precisamente era la cercanía entre ambos, el segundo el hecho de que Ferdinand se había agachado para que Hubert se subiera encima de él y poder alcanzar más fácilmente la ventana y el tercero precisamente la altura a la que se encontraba del suelo. Hubert intentó por todos los medios no mirar hacia abajo y al menos eso pudo hacerlo bastante bien. Estiró los dedos lo máximo que pudo y rozó la apertura de la ventana hasta que finalmente consiguió desbloquearla.

Entonces fue cuando la tormenta se la jugó. La ventana se abrió de golpe y el agua le cayó encima en torrente, por supuesto, no fue el único al que esto le pasó y dado el precario equilibrio que ambos mantenían Ferdinand al final terminó por resbalar. Hubert gimió de dolor cuando sus rodillas colisionaron con el suelo, por suerte, Ferdinand había hecho de colchoneta para el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —Hubert consiguió preguntar, preocupado de que el idiota se hubiera dado en la cabeza protegiéndole. Su cabeza daba vueltas y el corazón del pelirrojo le retumbaba en su oído al estar apoyado sobre su pecho.

—Estoy bien, creo. Bueno, mi espalda ha visto días mejores, desde luego —Ferdinand empezó a reír débilmente y Hubert lo vio como la verdadera señal de que el pelirrojo estaba bien. Apoyó las manos en el suelo dispuesto a incorporarse cuando repentinamente sintió los brazos de Ferdinand a su alrededor, atrapándole en un férreo abrazo.

Quizá, después de todo, el pelirrojo sí que se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? —consiguió articular cuando volvió a encontrar la voz.

—¿Oh? Sí, lo estoy. Solo… Dame un momento —le notó mover los brazos, estirarlos y de repente, de manera brusca su costado dio contra el suelo. Emitió un quejido.

—¿Qué narices haces, Ferdinand? —se quejó.

—Yo, uh, Hubert, ¿qué es esto? —cuando el moreno se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo después del golpe entendió la razón del movimiento brusco de Ferdinand. Se quedó pálido al ver la caja de madera negra entre sus dedos.

—Eso… eso es… —empezó a tartamudear antes de enmudecer buscando una excusa convincente a la razón por la que llevaba una caja con un anillo encima—. Un regalo —si Ferdinand no abría la caja podía colar, ¿¡no!?

—¿Oh? ¿De verdad? ¿Para quién? —la sonrisa de Ferdinand le iluminó como el sol del atardecer. Si la otra mano del pelirrojo no hubiera estado en su cintura, reteniéndole, habría huido—. ¿Para alguien a quien atesoras, tal vez?

—Diosa, no vas a dejar que me olvide de esa maldita conversación, ¿verdad?

—Nunca. Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

—Para ti.

—Oh —silencio—. ¿¡Ah!?

Oh, sí, _oh_. Hubert decidió en ese momento que definitivamente era el idiota más grande del planeta. Sí, él había superado en estupidez a Ferdinand von Aegir. No había otra explicación para lo que acababa de hacer. Cuando ambos volvieron a quedar sentados decidió mirar el abdomen de Ferdinand mientras el pelirrojo abría la caja porque observar los intrincados grabados de su camisa parecía mucho más fascinante que ver su reacción. No quería estar sentado frente a él. Quería huir. Pero ya lo había hecho así que no quedaba más remedio que apechugar con las consecuencias.

—Lo entenderé si no lo quieres —empezó a decir antes de que el gritito ahogado del pelirrojo cortara sus palabras. Le acabó mirando. Su cabeza cortocircuitó al momento al darse cuenta de lo que absolutamente ruborizado que el pelirrojo se veía. ¿Podía dejar el condenado de verse tan terriblemente hermoso por un momento? Hubert lo consideraba _injusto_.

—Oh, diosa, mierda —Ferdinand gimoteó y, por supuesto, Hubert lo interpretó de la peor manera posible.

—Te repito que no tienes por qué aceptarlo. Solo quería… decírtelo —murmuró sintiéndose de repente fatal.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Ferdinand lució horrorizado de repente—. ¡Es decir, sí! Quiero decir —volvió a gimotear—. Esto no debería haber pasado así. ¡Iba a pedírtelo yo!

—¿Disculpa?

—Te había comprado un anillo. Iba a invitarte, no, iba a _arrastrarte_ a la opera cuando llegáramos a Enbarr y después te invitaría a cenar. Entonces pensaba pedirte que te casaras conmigo en un bonito jardín rodeados por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. No en… ¡no en un sucio y deprimente sótano! —Hubert parpadeó todavía confundido. Ferdinand lucía como un niño al que le habían quitado su peluche favorito—. ¡No me malinterpretes! ¡Me quiero casar contigo! —apretó la caja con el anillo contra su pecho como si Hubert hubiera hecho el ademán de quitársela o algo así—. Es solo que… uh… me siento culpable. Seguro que tú también habías preparado algo mejor que esto y lo he arruinado por curioso —gimió frustrado.

—Desde luego no era tan… detallista como lo tuyo —murmuró todavía aturdido.

—¿Puedo saber qué habías pensado?

—Yo —se le resecó la garganta y su lengua se pegó a su paladar—, oh, bueno, pensaba decírtelo en la torre de la diosa —se sintió imbécil de repente y con un calor terrible por todo su rostro. No esperó que Ferdinand se le arrojase encima de repente, Hubert tardó en reaccionar pero al final acabó sosteniendo entre sus brazos al jinete con su rostro parcialmente ocultó por aquel mismo cabello.

—No esperaba que creyeras en esas cosas —se estremeció cuando Ferdinand empezó a susurrar en su oído—. Es… muy romántico viniendo de ti.

—La idea palidece en comparación a lo que tenías preparado. Tampoco es que creyera que fueras a decir que sí.

—Me gustas —soltó Ferdinand y Hubert creía que ese día acabaría con su corazón huyendo por su boca—. Oh, diosa, se siente bien por fin poder decir lo mucho que me gustas.

—Por favor, detente, ahora soy yo quien te suplica que me envíes misivas con tus declaraciones de afecto.

—Oh, no, ni hablar de eso, Hubert —susurró el pelirrojo. Sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello de su ahora prometido y le mantuvo abrazado de esa manera durante un buen rato—. Tengo algo para ti. Yo también. No me atrevía a dejarla en el cuarto por si pasaba cualquier cosa así que yo también lo llevo conmigo.

Ferdinand le pasó una cajita de más o menos las mismas dimensiones que la suya, sin embargo, el anillo que se encontraba en su interior era gigantesco. Dorado y con una joya verde en el medio. Hubert supuso que era una esmeralda.

—Siempre tienes que hacerlo todo a lo grande, ¿eh, Ferdinand?

—Cállate y póntelo —tartamudeó el pelirrojo. Hubert sonrió lentamente y para consternación de su pareja le tendió la mano. El anillo fue colocado torpemente en su dedo y él hizo lo propio con el anillo que había comprado para Ferdinand cuando éste le tendió la caja.

—Será mejor que busquemos de una vez una salida —murmuró Hubert.

—Sí, tienes razón.

A los dos les costó unos minutos más ser capaz de separarse el uno del otro.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —Edelgard estaba frente a ambos con una expresión curiosa y las cejas enarcadas.

—No había nada más que ratas ahí abajo, Edelgard —informó Ferdinand—. Me temo que lo que fuera que los soldados escucharan ya no está ahí abajo y me atrevo a asumir que quizá eran imaginaciones suyas.

De nuevo en el despacho de la emperatriz, la mano izquierda y derecha se presentaban frente a ella con expresiones mucho más calmadas que cuando empezó la tarde. Edelgard no preguntó por las nuevas joyas que adornaban las manos de sus dos ministros aunque ambos sabían que tarde o temprano lo haría.

—Será mejor que os vayáis a cambiar entonces. Estáis empapados y no quiero que enferméis por estar parados aquí más tiempo del debido.

—Como deseéis, mi señora. Tened buena noche —Hubert se despidió con una reverencia y Ferdinand le siguió inmediatamente.

Cuando por fin ambos estuvieron fuera del alcance de ojos curiosos la mano del jinete buscó insistentemente la del moreno hasta que sus dedos estuvieron entrelazados. Aquella noche las dos joyas del imperio brillaron como una sola en la oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> No paro de tener veinte mil ideas diferentes para estos dos. Socorro.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
